Interrupción
by Sally Howlett
Summary: AU: La Casa de Wammy es una Institución Mental para adolescentes, donde el nuevo inquilino Mail Jeevas conocerá a Mihael y a Nate. En su mente, el chico pelirrojo inventa que ellos tres son los sucesores del mejor detective del mundo. Es un lugar donde ya no saben qué es real y qué no. Puede cambiar a M por violencia, drogas, tema de suicidio sexo y self-harm, mientras es T? YAOI.
1. Mail

**Vale, shit. ¡Hola!**

**Me arriesgaré luego de mucho tiempo, en hacer algo más largo que un simple one-shot o viñetas ligeritas. No prometo mucho, pero espero guste y bueno, si sucede, aquí estaré publicando algunas cositas.**

**Creo que terminó convirtiéndose en algo M. El final del capítulo terminó diferente a lo que esperaba para un rating tan ligero como un T, que era como quería hacerlo al principio. Entonces quedan advertidos, por fa. Tiene temas de suicidio y habrá violencia, drogas y abusos en capítulos próximos, y bueno… eso ya lo dije en el disclaimer. Nótese que soy distraída. (ʘ****‿****ʘ) igual tengo que advertir por si a alguien no le gusta, **_**¡sha dije!**_

**Primer capítulo, centrado solamente en Matt, espero les guste, y como siempre:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I

Había encontrado un bote de medicamento sobre la mesita de madera en el cuarto de su madre. No sabía para qué eran exactamente, pero imaginaba que si era un medicamento, podría quizá quitarle el dolor de cabeza. Ellos estaban en el piso de abajo, Mail podía escuchar sus gritos. Ella decía que él era un idiota, él le decía que ella era una puta. Mail tenía dieciséis años y el cabello rojo de su madre. Tenía el odio de su padre y sus ojos turquesa. Tenía videojuegos en su habitación, sobre su enorme cama y sus sábanas de superhéroes. Tenía un par de lentes que usaba para evadir la realidad, aquella en la que sus padres se odiaban y le odiaban a él en desquite.

El bote naranja tenía el nombre de su madre escrito, no leyó nada más. Lo abrió y saco un par, luego tomó otras más, cinco, siete. Un pequeño puño de puntos blancos sobre su mano, algo para quitarle el dolor de cabeza.

Mail corrió a su habitación para tomarlas, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía agua y que no era capaz de pasarlas así por su garganta; no era como su madre. Ella tomaba pastillas sin necesidad de beber nada, simplemente se echaba un par a la boca y luego sonreía. Mail sabía que eso la hacía sentir bien y por eso quería intentarlo.

—Ya lo sé todo. —la voz de su padre resonó por toda la casa. Era un lugar grande, las paredes eran altas, los muebles decoraban todo en tonos claros y metálicos, las voces se escuchaban amplificadas a la parte de arriba debido a la forma del lugar. Mail se quedó escuchando desde las escaleras.

—¡Sé que no es mi hijo! —gritó.

Ella trató de silenciarle, poniendo de pretexto que no quería que "él escuchara". Demasiado tarde, como siempre. Mail se quedó en silencio. Miró las pastillas en su mano y decidió bajar las escaleras, despacio. No se preocupó por que sus padres, o mejor dicho, su madre y el otro hombre, le atraparan. Por suerte ellos estaban en la sala, y un muro le cubría mientras caminaba hasta la cocina. Abrió la cava y tomó una botella llena de un líquido transparente. Le abrió, se echó las pastillas a la boca, y luego bebió.

Le llevaban en una camilla mientras gemía, el estómago le ardía, y ya no podía ver tan claro. La gente le rodeaba y le lanzaba luces a los ojos, le lastimaba y le cegaba unos instantes. Luego le tocaban, trataban de estabilizarlo, y le inyectaban algo. Le metían cosas a la boca, él trataba de alejarlos, pero no podía. Según su mente, se movía para alejarlos, pero en realidad, apenas podía mover un dedo. Un tubo llegó a su garganta, lo sintió adentrarse en su cuerpo, le lastimaba, y el ardor no se detenía. Le rasgaron la camisa de rayas blancas y negras y luego se la sacaron. Su pecho que antes fuera blanco se veía rojizo y su estómago se sentía ardiente aun desde fuera. Su boca sabía mal, el tubo invadía su esófago, y la imagen de su madre llorando se perdía detrás de la puerta de la habitación de hospital.

Le lavaron el estómago y luego le dejaron descansar. No había hablado con nadie, aunque una enfermera joven venía a visitarle. Incluso parecía que ella estaba a gusto mirándole, Mail era un joven guapo y su familia tenía mucho dinero en el banco, ¿cuál le atraía más?

La mujer le dio de comer cosas suaves luego de unas horas, y le ayudó a incorporarse. Había pasado un rato inconsciente, y Mail se había ahorrado muchas de las preguntas que atacaban su mente. ¿Qué había bebido? ¿Qué eran las pastillas? No le importaba eso. ¿Qué iba a decir su madre, y el hombre que ahora resultaba no ser su verdadero padre?

Seguro iban a regañarle y luego lo iban a botar en su habitación para irse a discutir a la sala.

Mail suspiró, todavía le dolía el cuerpo. La enfermera leía una pequeña novela, que a juzgar por el título y la portada, era algo erótico. Debía estar en sus veintes, quizá novata. Mail la observaba cuando se quedaba horas en silencio, metida en esa habitación, cuidándole, supuestamente, mientras devoraba la pobre novela.

—Te sonrojas. —dijo Mail. La enfermera alzó la vista e hizo exactamente eso, con las mejillas teñidas en rojo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Te sonrojas cuando lees ciertas partes de la novela, y tu respiración se altera. Y tus piernas…

La enfermera estaba apenas un poco apenada, puso el separador en la página donde se había quedado y reposó el libro sobre su regazo. Miró al pelirrojo otra vez, él estaba cubierto con una sábana azul y vestía una bata blanca con puntitos negros.

—¿Qué pasa con mis piernas? —su tono de voz cambió, y Mail sonrió un poco. Sabía exactamente lo que trataba de hacer ella.

—Abres un poco las piernas. Como si esperaras algo…

—¿Me miras?

Mail negó, volteó la mirada hacia la pared de enfrente, la enfermera nunca dejó de mirarle.

—¿Querías matarte? —preguntó ella. Mail no supo responder.

El doctor que estaba a cargo entró a la habitación con unos papeles en las manos, y un tiempo después le dieron de alta. Sus padres, si es que lo eran, estaban esperando afuera. Ella lloraba preocupada. Él no le miraba a los ojos. Mail era tan alto como su madre, ambos delgados. La pelirroja le abrazó y le susurró un "vamos a casa".

Al llegar, todo fue igual. Las discusiones seguían, ahora culpándose uno al otro. Aunque trajera audífonos sabía que ellos estaban en el piso de abajo, y que nada de eso iba a parar.

Jugó a saltar, jugó a matar Elites, jugó a ser un Spartan grande, mientras su x-box trabajaba a toda velocidad y el volumen del televisor callaba los gritos de fuera. Se distrajo un par de horas, y luego se hundió en silencio. Ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a subir a verle, ¿no les importaba?

_Están más preocupados por quitarse la culpa de encima._

Mail desconectó el aparato y se decidió a mirar una película por cable. Cambió de canal una y otra vez hasta que se encontró con algo. Pasaba de media noche, no había bajado a cenar. Se quedó mirando una película en la que una chica intentaba matarse. Recordó a la enfermera y su pregunta, todavía no tenía una respuesta para eso, pues simplemente no lo sabía.

El hombre al que antes llamó padre entró a la casa seguido de un señor de edad avanzada, con lentes y un portafolio en las manos. La madre de Mail le preguntó lo que ocurría, mientras el chico miraba desde arriba, recargado en el barandal de las escaleras. El hombre nuevo le miró desde abajo y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, sin más ánimos que saludarle. Mail no respondió.

El hombre con el que estaba casada su madre dijo que era un psicólogo, que iba a hablar con Mail.

—Nuestro hijo no está loco.

—No es mi hijo.

Le llamaron a la sala, para hacer que platicara con el de lentes. Le había dicho su nombre, pero Mail no se esforzó en recordarlo.

—¿Querías hacerte daño?

—No.

—¿Querías drogarte?

—No.

—¿Matarte?

Silencio.

Mail se levantó para tomar de la mesita de madera un cigarrillo de su padre. Lo encendió sin importarle ya que ellos le dijeran algo, por un momento consideró que ya no tenía padres y que la mujer pelirroja le era desconocida, casi tanto como le hombre con el que ella se había casado.

El doctor trató de preguntar lo que ocurría en su mente, Mail respondía "no sé". Y entre los no sés y Mail encogiéndose de hombros mientras fumaba, el doctor decidió que necesitaba verle más seguido.

—Volveré a verte en la semana, hablaremos sobre lo que pasó y te ayudaré.

—No estoy loco.

—Yo no dije que lo estuvieras.

El señor Jeevas acompaño al doctor a la salida, bajo la mirada de su mujer. Mail subió de nuevo a la habitación, en busca de medicamento. Ella ya había escondido todo.

—Me iré de la casa, a menos que logres controlar a tu hijo.

Él no le había pegado a su mujer, no era una bestia de aquellas. Pero sí le cortaba con las palabras y las amenazas, Mail estaba acostumbrado a eso, y los evadía inventando cosas en su cabeza. Había decidido que ellos ya no eran sus padres y que nada más estaba atrapado en esa enorme casa de millonarios. Los videojuegos le distraían, pero no le llenaban. Necesitaba otra cosa, aparte de robarse los cigarros de su padre y subirse al techo de la casa a fumar. De todas formas ellos no le miraban, la preocupación de su madre había durado no más de un día, y luego de eso había vuelto a preocuparse por otras cosas. No quería que la noticia de lo que había ocurrido se corriera entre sus conocidos, y su marido no quería que se supiera la deshonra de saber que él no era en verdad su hijo.

Mail prefirió esconderse cuando hubo una reunión en la casa. Una cena elegante, con gente que no conocía, personas que se adulaban unas a otras con tal de quedar bien, y pretendían que se agradaban. Esa noche no bajó las escaleras hasta que su madre subió y le obligó a hacerlo.

Cuánto has crecido. Eres muy guapo. Te pareces a tu padre. _No es mi padre._ Tienes los ojos de tu madre, ¿te lo han dicho? Por qué tardaste en bajar, te estábamos esperando. Vamos a cenar. ¿Qué estudiarás? ¿Serás Empresario como tu padre? Eres un gran heredero. Debes estudiar mucho. Debes superar el éxito de tu padre. Lo dudo. Es inteligente, pero no tanto. No digas eso. _No me interesa. _

La cena para todos, un platillo especial para él, debido a su estómago y una conversación estúpida y superficial. Subió las escaleras de nuevo, esperando no ser visto, regresó a su habitación, sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta. Entró al baño y abrió el estante donde guardaba los champús y demás. No encontró nada. Salió y fue hasta la habitación del hombre apellidado Jeevas, abrió la puerta del baño e hizo lo mismo. Encontró las navajas desechables para el rastrillo y sacó unas.

Sentía que en sus venas corría algo que no le pertenecía, y debía deshacerse de ello. Cortó hasta que se sintió libre, y cerró los ojos.


	2. Wammy's

**Iba a disculparme por la tardanza, pero sé que me odiarán de todas maneras. ¡Es que soy distraída! ...ysoymuyflojatambién. Bien, el título del fic y éste capitulo está inspirado en una película, si adivinas, te doy una mordida del chocolate que le robe a Mello. Vale, basta.**

* * *

II

Cuando despertó, encontró a la misma enfermera de antes, a la que leía las novelas mientras le cuidaba, pero ésta vez no tenía ninguna al alcance, solamente le miraba. Mail supo al instante lo que ella ansiaba preguntarle con tantas ganas, y fue entonces cuando supo la respuesta a la pregunta que antes le hubieran hecho constantemente.

Tuvo que esperar hasta que el doctor decidiera darle de alta, el día se le hizo eterno, y por la noche no fue capaz de dormir bien. La enfermera iba y venía durante la tarde, y por la noche tuvo que irse, no sin decirle antes que alguien más iba a mantener la guardia. Mail no quería hablar con nadie más. Le pidió que se quedara, alegando que era el único rostro conocido, pero ella se negó. Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego se despidió de él. Mail esperó más tranquilo hasta que una enfermera diferente llegó para cuidarle. Esa noche se la pasó pensando en una realidad que fuera diferente a la suya, se inventó un alias. Un alias para usar donde nadie le conociera, y pudiera empezar desde cero sin tener que estar constantemente vigilado por doctores que no hacían nada por ayudarle en realidad.

**-o-**

En casa escuchó la plática que sostenían el doctor que alegaba iba a ayudarle y la pareja que antes fueran sus padres. Mail había decidido que era ahora un huérfano, y que esa familia que vivía en la casa y le _cuidaba_ ya no era la suya.

En la sala los tres hablaban, mientras el doctor lo hacía en un tono considerable, el hombre de apellido Jeevas hablaba como si Mail no existiera ahí, y por lo tanto no le importaba si le escuchaba hablar de aquella forma. Repitió cinco veces que él estaba enfermo, y desorientado. Dijo también que no era su hijo, y que aunque no debería ya responsabilizarse por ello, iba a hacerlo por última vez con la esperanza de que Mail mejorara, al menos, para pasar por un muchacho normal frente a los demás. Dijo que no era normal. Mail estaba escuchando todo desde las escaleras, con unos goggles puestos sobre los ojos, viendo todo en tonos naranjas y completamente diferente. Le hacía ver las cosas menos crueles, pero las palabras eran las mismas.

Desorientado era una nueva clasificación, y aunque Mail no estaba completamente seguro de estarlo o no, no pudo objetar nada.

La mujer pelirroja casi no habló, y Mail desde arriba no era capaz de notar si en su rostro ella opinaba lo mismo de él.

—Sé que está preocupada, señora, pero le aseguro que Mail estará muy bien ahí.

_¿Ahí dónde?_

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —la voz de la mujer se rompió al final, Mail se encontraba confundido. Se suponía que no se preocupaban por él, que lo que les importaba era verse bien con sus amigos, y en las cenas ofrecer una buena comida y la suficiente cantidad de alcohol como para que las personas empezaran a elogiarse sin sentido, pero sin llegar a decirse lo que en verdad opinaban del otro. Se suponía que no se preocupaban, porque no eran sus padres, y cada vez esa pareja le parecían más y más desconocidos. ¿Por qué se escuchaba así? ¿Qué era lo que le dolía? Si es que le dolía, o era una actuación.

—Hasta que se cure. —fue la respuesta.

El auto en el que había llegado el doctor olía a viejo. Mail estaba ahí, en el asiento de adelante, porque debían cuidar que no hiciera nada indebido. La mujer casada con Jeevas había entrado a la habitación de Mail y había hecho una maleta con la ropa del armario, y todo eso sin decir una palabra, pero bajo el casi inaudible sonido de sus sollozos. Mail pretendía no prestar atención a eso mientras tecleaba en su portátil, y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, todavía con los goggles puestos. Eligió la ropa de rallas que tanto le gustaba, sus botas favoritas y un par de abrigos. La maleta no era muy grande, luego de eso la había bajado y metido en la cajuela del viejo auto. Ahí, cuando el motor arrancó y Mail se sumergió en un estado de trance, mientras el doctor conducía a quién sabe dónde, y la pelirroja y el hombre de ojos verdes miraban desde la puerta de la casa, sin tocarse, como si fueran repelentes, olvidaron despedirse de él.

Mail soltó un suspiro, casi no había hablado en días. Si apenas un par de sís unos nos, y encogerse de hombros le habían servido como comunicación, pero había tenido tan poco tiempo en casa que no le había dado oportunidad de absolutamente nada. Se había guardado una consola en el pantalón, y una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor en la otra. Esa fue la que sacó mientras el viejo conducía, y le miraba atento, como encendía el famoso tubo de cáncer y lo llevaba a sus labios, haciéndole sentir un alivio que no encontraba ya en muchas otras cosas.

Luego de un rato, el auto se adentró en un gran terreno luego de cruzar una reja metálica. Había un gran jardín y guardias que cerraron la reja inmediatamente después. Flores, que hacían ver el lugar tan tranquilo, que Mail tubo que asomarse por la ventanilla del auto para poder mirar mejor. Era una gran casa, algo que parecía en verdad una mansión. Las letras grandes y doradas se leían reflejando el brillo del sol: "Wammy's House".

Bajaron del auto, entraron a la recepción. Mail miró todo, y le gustó tanto que se quitó los goggles del rostro y los dejó colgando en su cuello. Estaba imaginándose tantas cosas ahí…

Detrás de la recepción había una mujer mayor, de poco cabello y lentes cubriendo sus ojos azules, casi grises por la edad. El doctor le entregó una carpeta con papeles, ella la abrió, eran las formas firmadas que daban la autorización de encerrarle ahí. Volteó la mirada mientras ella le comentaba algo al doctor, con una sonrisa. Mail notó a las enfermeras, se les notaba diferente a la enfermera que le atendió antes en el hospital. Las de ahí se veían cansadas, como si claramente su trabajo fuera más demandante. ¿Qué era ahí, realmente? El doctor con el que había llegado, del cual no sabía su nombre, ni le interesaba saber, se acercó a otro hombre mayor que se acercó por el pasillo. Le saludó, le dijo algo sobre Mail, pero él no quiso escuchar. Caminó hacia adentro, de la recepción se iba a un pasillo que daba a una reja que dividía eso de un área más grande, llena de gente. Escucha voces de aquel lado, voces que le intrigaban, y risas. Mail se asomó, había otro pasillo muy largo, todo era blanco y color crema, se veía extraño.

—Mail. —le llamaron haciéndole sobresaltar. Se giró para ver al doctor junto con el otro hombre. Lo presentó como Roger, le dijo que él se iba a encargar de su cuidado a partir de ese día.

Le guió adentro, cuando el otro doctor se fue. Roger le dijo que ahí tenían 3 zonas diferentes donde residían los pacientes y que a él le había tocado en el de bajo riesgo, por suerte. Mail sonrió y cambió esas palabras en su mente; en lugar de pacientes, alumnos. Y en lugar de bajo riesgo, imaginó…imaginó que decía alto rango. Mail sonrió todo el camino luego de cruzar la reja e ir por el largo pasillo de color crema. En las habitaciones había más chicos, algunas de las puertas estaban cerradas, otras entreabiertas. Un par de chicos se encontraban detrás de ellas, mirando al nuevo pasar. Casi al final del pasillo estaba la habitación que compartiría con alguien más. Roger lo llevó y abrió la puerta. En el piso de la habitación, entre las dos camas sencillas, había un muchacho completamente blanco jugando con un rompecabezas. Camisa blanca, pantalones blancos, calcetines blancos, cabello blanco, rompecabezas blanco. Alzó la mirada, sus grandes ojos negros se posaron sobre Mail y luego le sonrió. Roger dijo que iban a ser compañeros, y lo presentó como Nate. Mail iba a acercarse, a saludarle y darle la mano para presentarse cuando escuchó un alboroto afuera.

Roger volteó, saliendo de la habitación para encontrar a alguien que pudiera informarle lo que pasaba.

—Acaba de llegar. —dijo una de las enfermeras, y el rostro de Roger se contrajo. Mail le miró y luego el viejo se disculpó diciendo que era un asunto importante.

—Nate, por favor explícale, confío en ti. —luego de eso salió hacia el pasillo. La calma que antes hubiera ahí, se había convertido en un extraño ambiente de tensión. Mail vio a los enfermeros ir hacia la salida, y las puertas abrirse y los pacientes—alumnos salir de sus habitaciones para asomarse y enterarse también.

La habitación tenía una ventana, Mail escuchó ruidos por ahí y corrió a subirse a la que sería su cama, para poder asomarse. Afuera había una patrulla de policía y dos de ellos. Uno sostenía a alguien de cabello rubio, delgado, vestido de negro. Parecía una chica delgada, ¿o era un chico? Roger salió de la casa al jardín para hablar con los policías, y luego llevaron a quien traían como preso hasta adentro. Podía escuchar los gritos pasar del jardín a la recepción y luego adentro. Al parecer por la voz, Mail dedujo que era un chico, quizá de su misma edad. Un policía lo arrastró, Mail se asomó después al pasillo, Nate no se levantó ni para eso, en cambio siguió jugando. Mail se quedó adentro, pero con la cabeza afuera, observando. Se puso los goggles, como si con eso no fueran a mirarle. Pero el chico rubio, una vez que gritó que le soltaran y el policía hiciera caso, se acomodó la ropa, le escupió al policía y luego miró al pasillo. Estaba ya del otro lado de la reja, encerrado de nuevo. Roger se acercó para tranquilizarlo, y lo hizo. Tenía el rostro fino y los ojos brillaban turquesa. El cabello rubio estaba con un corte recto, le hacía lucir extraño, e incluso viéndolo así, todavía le hacía pensar que parecía una chica. Mail se contuvo una sonrisa, porque el rubio se acercó por el pasillo hasta donde él estaba, casi corriendo. De la nada se le puso enfrente, se veía enojado. Roger llegó a detenerlo demasiado tarde.


	3. Mihael

**Hi, para **_**naokouchiha**_ **(wow, creí que tu nombre era Nobuchika, como el tipo de Psycho Pass *trauma*) la peli no era sucker punch, aunque se parece un poquito, ¿cierto? Para **_**M,**_** sí, era Inocencia Interrumpida (¿o perdida, me dijiste?)**

**La que es con Winona Ryder y Angelina Jolie, la estaba viendo luego de muchos años de no prestarle atención y me llamó la atención que la principal llevaba el cabello corto y una blusa a rayas blancas y negras como Matt...y luego se encuentra dentro del manicomio con una mujer rubia de caracter, hmm ¿cómo decirlo? ¿como Mello? Seeh, Jolie es Mello. (aunqueMadonnafuelaquehizocosplaydeMello)**

**Pues de ahí la idea. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! *les da un pedazo del chocolate que le robó al rubio* No le digan que se lo quité, vale?**

**Ahora sí, ¡al fic!**

* * *

Tomó los goggles con una mano y jaló lo suficiente como para que, al soltarlos y gracias al resorte, le diera un buen golpe a Mail directo en los ojos. El pelirrojo se quejó de dolor y cayó al piso de rodillas, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro, intentando no llorar. El rubio que apenas había llegado se quedó de pie mirándole hasta que dos de los enfermeros llegaron a sostenerle por los brazos para inmovilizarlo y alejarlo de ahí antes de que comenzara a patear.

—¿...P-por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Mail, levantando el rostro. Sus ojos apenas se abrían, estaban llorosos y una marca roja comenzaba a aparecer sobre su piel con la forma ovalada de los goggles. Roger llegó justo para indicarles que llevaran al otro fuera de ahí y el rubio empezó a gritar cosas a la vez que era arrastrado por el par de hombres vestidos de blanco.

—¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Ni creas que te la pasarás bien aquí! ¡Suéltame! ¡Roger, diles que me suelten! —gritó mirando al pelirrojo en el piso.

—Mihael, compórtate. —contestó el hombre y luego entró a la habitación donde todavía estaba tirado Mail en el piso.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada, todavía le dolía y la marca se veía más oscura, pero no había sangre, por suerte no había heridas más que el ardor del golpe. Asintió y Roger le ayudó a levantarse, luego lo dejó en la cama, sentándose a su lado. Nate se había levantado del piso para subirse a su cama, desde donde le miraba, recargado contra la cabecera. Mail se sobó el rostro despacio, se sacó los goggles y Roger le extendió la mano para tomarlos antes de que el chico los arrojara lejos.

—Voy a tener que llevarme esto..., por seguridad de todos. —Mail le miró abriendo los ojos lo más que el dolor le permitía y se quedó así unos segundos pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. Iba a quitarle lo que le permitía bloquear el mundo de fuera cuando lo sentía necesario, y entonces ahí pensó en su videojuego, otra cosa que le ayudaba a bloquear lo demás que no fuera saltar entre niveles por una vida nueva u obtener los _logros_. ¿Iban a quitársela también? ¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella? Se aburriría, aparte de que no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo iba a estar ahí. Luego se dio cuenta que no quería volver a casa, aunque extrañaría sus consolas, no quería regresar a esa casa donde estaban esas personas que ya no conocía. No, ese lugar, el misterioso Wammy's se veía un poco más _interesante_.

Entregó los goggles luego de haberse quedado mirando al hombre en absoluto silencio causando que se asustara un poco, al pensar que había sufrido un shock y que no entendía ya las palabras, pero por suerte, reaccionó; sólo había estado pensando. Pensó en el rubio que se había ido maldiciendo ¿Mihael?, gritándole a los enfermeros de lo que se iban a morir. Mail notó que sus gritos ya no se escuchaban, que quizá le habían llevado lejos o que lo habían metido a una habitación cerrada. ¿Para seguridad de él o de los demás?

Roger se puso de pie y miró a ambos chicos, luego añadió:

—Nate será un buen compañero, te dejaré aquí y más tarde te mostraré el resto de la casa, ¿te parece? —Mail asintió, no era como si pudiera hacer otra cosa, Roger salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Mail soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y tocó sobre la tela del pantalón el videojuego portable que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo. Esperaba no tener que entregarlo pronto, al igual que sus cigarrillos, no quería quedarse sin nada. Nada…sus cosas no estaban en la habitación, se habían llevado la maleta a otro lado, ¿quizá para revisarla? Verificar que no trajera nada peligroso, así como le habían quitado los goggles. Si con ese simple accesorio el rubio había logrado atestarle un buen golpe, no se imaginaba lo que haría si trajera alo más, como alguna navaja u otro tipo de arma. Mail no llevaba nada escondido, más que los cigarrillos y el juego en sus pantalones, así que no le molestó el no tener su maleta ahí en ese instante. Quien nada esconde, no debe temer. Volteó a ver las paredes, una vez que Roger se perdiera de vista por el pasillo mientras él se quedaba pensando; eran azules, muy claras y limpias. Las camas eran individuales, con sabanas blancas con dibujitos azules, ¿qué eran? Nubes, flores, manchas, no entendía, no le inteersaba. Nate estaba sentado de una manera extraña sobre la cama, Mail se le quedó mirando un instante, sin importarle si estaba siendo indecente o no. El chico era blanco blanco a excepción de sus ojos, que parecían ser más negros que un abismo donde Mail sentía que podía caer si los miraba por mucho tiempo. Aún así, sus ojos se cruzaron, verde y negro, ambos brillantes. El rostro de Nate se veía inocente, debía ser menor que Mail, aunque no quiso preguntar todavía.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —se atrevió Nate a preguntarle. Mail tenía muchas dudas, algunas de ellas incluyendo al inquilino que le había dado una extraña pero buena bienvenida con un golpe de regalo directo a la cara, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. Si mencionaba su nombre, ¿sería extraño?

—¿Es…Mihael? —preguntó para verificar que estaba en lo correcto, era un nombre que iba a vincular con el ardor que traía en el rostro de ese momento en adelante. Iba a dejar moretones, una marca algunos días, como si fuera el nuevo en el rebaño, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Nate asintió tranquilo, se podía ver una pequeña curvatura en sus labios, una sonrisa escondida.

—Él es inestable —le dijo—. Mihael Keehl, es la persona más inestable de este lugar.

**-o-**

Para cuando Roger regresó, con el cabello,el poco que tenía, totalmente despeinado, Nate ya le había contado a Mail un poco de lo que sucedía con Mihael. Era la segunda vez que escapaba de Wammy's, y Nate había comentado que la seguridad seguía siendo un tanto incompetente, al menos lo suficiente como para que alguien como el rubio lograra hacerlo dos veces. El albino había dicho que si a él se le diera la gana, ya habría escapado también, pero que no quería hacerlo. Le divertía estar ahí dentro, y le divertía también ver cuando Mihael volvía. Nate era frío, o eso era lo que pensaba Mail, le parecía extraño, parecía que nada le alteraba, que nada le afectaría, que era todo lo contrario a Mihael, quien había explotado sin razón y, gracias a la idea que le estaba metiendo Nate en la cabeza, aasí iba a ser siempre, durnte el resto de su estancia ahí. También había dicho que era un huérfano, y Mail sintió como si algo se prendiera dentro de su cabeza, era _también_ un huérfano, como él -desde que se había decidido por no tener padres-, y resultaba que Nate estaba en la misma situación. Mail comprendió que quizá todos estaban ahí por lo mismo, por no tener otro lugar mejor a donde ir. ¿pero a dónde iba Mihael cuando escapaba? No se atrevió a preguntar eso, dejó que Nate le contara lo que quisiera, y le explicó que el dueño del lugar era un genio de apellido Wammy, que había fundado la casa y puesto a su amigo Roger al cuidado de ella. Mail quería saber el porqué de esa casa, ¿porqué ellos estaban ahí? ¿Cómo era el señor Wammy? Quienes eran los demás chicos que vivían ahí, y cómo eran...

Roger entró para llevar a Mail a conocer el resto de la casa, le llevó por el largo pasillo al lado contrario de la reja que los separaba de la recepción y la salida, y le mostró una sala, que se encontraba casi vacía, y un cuarto grande e iluminado donde había muchos sofás y algunas mesas, ahí se encontraban los demás chicos que vivían en ese lugar, muchos de ellos platicando, otros cuantos mirando por la ventana en silencio, otros más que parecían estar pensando mucho y de vez en cuando hablaban solos; un par volteó para ver al nuevo inquilino de Wammy's. Había una chica, de cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros que sostenía unas hojas bajo el brazo, tenía la mirada más amable de todos ahí, se veía más o menos de la misma edad que Matt, quizá un par menos. El otro era lo contrario, alguien alto y delgado de mayor edad, con el rostro casi pálido y el cabello negro y alborotado, cubriéndole un poco el rostro. Estaba tirado en el suelo, había estado mirando al techo, hasta que Mail y Roger llegaran, luego había volteado a verles, sin moverse de ahí. Vestía unos viejos jeans y una playera negra de manga larga, sonrió un poco al ver a Mail, y luego se volvió a echar al piso, a mirar al techo como antes.

Mail recorrió el resto del lugar con la mirada, luego Roger puso una mano sobre su hombro y le sacó de ahí antes de que le dejara fijarse en más personas ni en los detalles. Volvería ahí después.

—Tenemos una biblioteca, bastante grande, a los chicos les gusta estar aquí, pero las visitas son supervisadas y programadas. A Nate le gusta visitarla seguido, ¿a ti te gusta leer?

Mail se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia arriba, para cruzarse con los ojos de Roger, luego miró al frente. El lugar estaba cerrado, pero se podían ver los libreros llenos hasta el tope. Si en verdad le confiscaban el videojuego, ahí podría pasarse un buen rato, y quizá sería su única opción. No le disgustaba leer, si podía encontrase algunas novelas interesantes estaría bien. No era un gusano-devoralibros tampoco, pero no era un retrasado.

Roger le llevó luego a la parte trasera de la mansión, había una puerta que abrió con llave que los dirigía a un gran jardín, bastante sereno. Aunque Mail no era fanático de estar al aire libre, no le parecía un mal lugar. Quizá en esa banca, bajo la sombra de un árbol, o algo así.

—Aquí pueden salir a tomar un receso, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo los mantenemos dentro. En unas cuantas horas podrán salir, luego de la comida y antes de que se ponga el sol; ahora vamos al comedor. —y le llevó. Estaba como se acomodaban los comedores de las escuelas que salían en todas esas películas que Mail había visto, varias mesas separadas, con cuatro o seis sillas cada una, acomodadas en todo el lugar, suficiente espacio para que cupieran todos los chicos que vivían ahí, y la puerta que él supuso que era la cocina. Su estómago cobró vida en cuanto pensó en la comida, Roger se dio cuenta.

—En quince minutos será hora de que vengan todos a comer. —dijo mirándo el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del lugar. Mail iba a conocer a los demás, y la verdad era que le intrigaba. Nate podía contarle todo, ya que compartían habitación, pero fuera era el lugar en el que podía ver qué clase de chicos estaban ahí y con los que iba a compartir la gran casa de Wammy. ¿Habría más chicos como Mihael? ¿Habría peores?


	4. Perro

**¡No me maten! Soy un buen perro...trato de serlo asdkjasd okay. Eh, les dejo un capi un poquito más largo que los anteriores, ¡espero que les guste! Por ahí me dijeron que olvido poner los disclaimers y que me quitaran esto así que **

**¡LO SIENTO!**

**_Disclaimer: _Death Note no es mío, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, ya que si fuera mío, se basaría en este par de idiotas de inicial M y sería puro yaoi, yo solo tomo esto para mi placer y si tengo suerte el de ustedes. **

**Bueh, ahora debo disculparme por la tardanza, aunque no me quieran perdonar. *les da chocolate para sobornarlas***

**¡Gracias a quien me lee! Miles de gracias, las adoro mucho mucho! Quiero dedicarle este cap a mi Mello~ MxM's Holic, (vayan a leerla si no lo han hecho, aunque sé que con las maravillas que hace ustedes ya lo hicieron) dios, o sea ella es DIOS y yo no soy más que su perro.**

**Los dejo con los loquitos encerrados en el Wammys, quiero hacer tantas cosas y asdkhaskd no me alcanzan las hojas, ok enjoy!**

**PD: a quien me ha preguntado, no sé contesté, pero ya agregé al summary que sí habrá yaoi, despuesito (si tengo suerte, en el capi que sigue) así que si no les gusta, mil perdones, pero sí habrá.**

* * *

Había llegado a Wammy's media hora atrás, y Mail ya se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del comedor con su plato de comida enfrente, jugando con ella un poco y luego tomando un bocado. No sabía mal, no era la que le hacían en donde antes vivía, _ese lugar ya no es mi casa,_pero la comida era bastante decente. Terminó luego de haber visto a la niña castaña de antes y al chico alto y delgado de cabello negro revuelto, él de la nada se había puesto a cuatro patas en el suelo, como si nada, y nadie ahí se atrevió a decirle algo. Estaba comiendo algo que se lamía de los dedos, Mail sintió un ligero escalofrío ante la escena y luego terminó su comida sin volver a mirarle.

Salió como Roger le había dicho, un rato para "despejarse" mientras los demás parecían disfrutar de los rayos de sol que les tocaban diariamente, y se sentó bajo el árbol que antes había visto.

Tenía ganas de sacar la consola que escondía en sus pantalones, pero decidió no hacerlo y guardarse ese momento para alguna emergencia, iba a ser como su salvavidas...un rato sin él no le afectaría, ¿no? _Solo un rato..._

Una hora más tarde les llamaron adentro, cerraron las puertas del Wammy's y el sol comenzó a descender. Mail se metió a la sala donde todos se reunían, algunos miraban la tv, otros estaban en unas mesas con algunos juegos de mesa, bastante tranquilos. Mientras Mail estaba en uno de los sofás pudo ver como las enfermeras entraban a las habitaciones cada cierto tiempo, y se daban una vuelta para mirar a todos los que se encontraban en la sala. Había estado observando a los demás en silencio, cómo algunos se perdían mirando la tv, en ella había un programa de concursos donde tenías que responder preguntas. Él sabía algunas respuestas, sabía bastantes a decir verdad, y a veces le daban ganas de gritarlas, y luego recordaba que no quería llamar la atención. Iba a quedarse ahí y hasta después de ver cómo funcionaba el lugar, decidiría si hacerse notar o no.

Otra hora, tiempo que a Mail se le pasó bastante rápido y Roger regresó para verificar que no hubiera problemas, habló con una de las enfermeras y miró a Mail de reojo. Él se dio cuenta, aunque pareciera que estaba mirando a la nada, en realidad estaba bastante consciente de que le miraban. _¿Tengo algo raro?_

Una enfermera se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor, Mail extrañó por un instante a la joven que le había cuidado en el hospital, a la que observaba mientras leía, nunca había sentido el interés de una persona hacia él de aquella forma y él no se habría atrevido a hablarle a nadie más. La que miraba el televisor, quien en realidad no se parecía en nada a la otra, cruzó las piernas y algo cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico, Mail quiso levantarse y tomarlo cuando se dio cuenta que era un encendedor negro. Tenía sus cigarrillos en el bolsillo, y sentía la necesidad de encender uno, ya fuera o no a escondidas, ya fuera o no con el permiso de los demás. Ella se inclinó para levantarlo y se cruzó con la mirada del pelirrojo. Se detuvo un instante, no dejó de mirarle. Luego le sonrió. La enfermera le sonrió un segundo y luego guardó el encendedor en su bolsillo mirándole de reojo como si estuviera tentándole. Mail alzó una ceja, en ese momento se habría bajado los goggles para cubrirse los ojos y que nadie le mirara, como si fuera una barrera, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya no los tenía. Debía conseguir ese encendedor, u otra cosa con qué poder fumar lo que guardaba en su pantalón.

El reloj de la sala sonó anunciando otra hora, y una voz femenina y claramente cansada comenzó a llamar nombres desconocidos para él. Los que estaban en la sala se levantaron y uno a uno caminaron por el pasillo hasta donde les guiaba la voz.

—Jeevas, Mail.

Silencio, él volteó al pasillo y nadie más avanzó. Volvieron a llamar su nombre, las enfermeras le miraron.

—Jeevas. Mail.

—Tienes que ir. —le dijo la del encendedor. Él se puso de pie y caminó por el pasillo. La mujer que le había llamado estaba en una oficinita detrás de una ventana, le dio un pequeño vaso blanco de plástico y él lo tomó sin decir nada.

—Bébelo con esto, rápido.

—¿Qué es?

—Tu medicina.

—Eh...¿para qué? —miró las pastillas, tres, una blanca, una roja y una azul.

—Tómalo, son las órdenes.

La última vez que había tomado pastillas había terminado en el hospital con un lavado de estómago. Supuso que como no había alcohol ahí no le iba a pasar nada igual, de todas formas, las ganas de matarse parecían habérsele escapado hacía un rato. Las tomó y bebió un trago de agua de otro vasito igual, luego otro chico hizo lo mismo. Y así pasaron todos y luego entraron a sus habitaciones. Desde que había llegado al Wammy's había olvidado la idea de desaparecer, otras cosas le habían distraído, como lo bonita que se veía la casa desde afuera, y Mihael y el golpe de bienvenida. Sonrió ante eso, el dolor en sus ojos ya se había ido en su mayoría aunque el color oscuro no.

Volteó al pasillo como esperando a que el nombre de Mihael fuera llamado y él saliera de la nada. ¿Le golpearía de nuevo? _Lo golpeo yo._ Se mintió, pues no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, los ojos azules de Mihael le habían dicho que no iba a ser nada fácil, se veía la locura en ellos.

Locura en todos lados, era eso. Pero la de Mihael era como la que se ve en alguien más astuto que los demás, alguien listo que es llamado loco solo por ser listo. ¿Cierto?

Mail fue llamado loco por el hombre que alguna vez llamó padre y luego dejó de serlo.

_¿Soy igual que él?_

Sus ojos se cerraron en algo más largo que un pestañeo y tuvo que sostenerse contra la pared que tenía a un lado para no caer. Se sintió cansado de pronto, _malditas pastillas._ Era demasiado temprano para tener sueño. Tuvo que ir hacia la habitación que compartía con Nate, entrando cuando el albino iba saliendo luego que su nombre fuera llamado. No le dijo nada y no escuchó lo que el otro le decía, se tumbó en la cama y volvió a pestañear. No abrió los ojos hasta el día siguiente.

**-o-**

La puerta se abrió, una enfermera asomó la cabeza y luego salió. Mail apenas se dio cuenta, volteó la cabeza, se había dormido boca abajo, y buscó al otro lado de la habitación. La cama de Nate estaba tendida y perfecta, vacía, el albino no estaba ahí. La luz entraba por la ventana, todavía tenía sueño. _¿Drogas?_ Se volvió a dormir.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, Mail volteó a ver, la enfermera del encendedor se asomó y luego se dispuso a salir.

—_Mmpera _—quiso gritar, y aunque ella apenas entendió, no se fue—. Espera, —volvió a decir y ella se quedó parada bajo el marco de la puerta. Mail trató de levantarse, se talló los ojos sintiendo un ligero dolor, y luego miró a la mujer.

—Tú tienes algo...

Ella sonrió.

—Lo necesito. —le dijo, ella negó.

—No puedo dártelo.

—En verdad lo necesito...

—Puedo prestártelo, encenderlos si quieres, pero no tengo permitido dártelo.

Mail suspiró. Ahora debía depender de una enfermera. Se hundió en la cama, y miró al techo, luego asintió. La mujer entró a la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta y se acerco a la cama.

—Si las enfermeras te ven no te dirán nada, pero que no te encuentre Roger, ¿está bien?

La miró, asintió una vez más y se sentó en la cama. Sacó del bolsillo los cigarros, por suerte los tenía dentro de una cigarrera de metal, así que en la noche no les había aplastado; sacó uno, ella lo encendió y luego salió de ahí. _Que no me encuentre Roger, es fácil._ Sonrió al dar una calada y se recostó de nuevo, se sentía bien.

Cuando terminó, dejando caer simplemente las cenizas al suelo, se puso de pie, y salió de la habitación. Eran los mismos chicos del día anterior, la misma rutina de centrarse en la sala. Quizá más tarde podría entrar a la biblioteca si Roger lo permitía, tenía ganas de ver qué clase de libros tenían ahí.

Salió por el pasillo y se detuvo al verlo. Roger estaba hablando con otro hombre, alto y vestido de traje. Sostenía un sombrero ente sus manos, Mail no podía verle el rostro completamente, pero su cabello y bigote eran blanco puro. Se quedó mirándolos y luego vio a otra persona. Era un hombre delgado, bastante, pero lo que le había extrañado no era eso, sino la forma en la que estaba parado, mejor dicho, encorvado. Estaban en la recepción, del otro lado de la reja que los separaba de la salida, Mail se acercó. Pegada a la reja estaba la niña castaña que había encontrado el día anterior.

—¿Quién es?

—Él es el señor Wammy. —su voz era de niña pequeña, tierna. Respondió sin despegar su mirada de los hombres que charlaban del otro lado, Mail se acercó también poniéndose a su lado, era más alto que ella por casi una cabeza, coló sus dedos por la reja y pegó su frente a ella sin dejar de mirar. El que estaba encorvado no había hablado desde entonces, los que mantenían la plática eran los otros dos mayores. _¿Él es el dueño de esto?_

—¿Y el otro? —como si hubiera escuchado su voz, aun lejos, el hombre delgado volteó a verle. Debajo de sus ojos se notaban unas ojeras tremendas, sus ojos eran enormes y oscuros como su cabello. ¿_...qué no duerme?_

—¿Vendrá a vivir aquí?

—No. Ya ha venido antes, entró un rato a hablar con un par de pacientes; con Nate y Mihael. —soltó ella, pronunciando los nombres con un tono extraño, uno muy parecido a la admiración.

—¿De qué? ¿Es doctor? —aunque Mail no pensaba que fuera un doctor, y más bien le veía pinta de alguien que debería estar encerrado con ellos.

—No lo sé...—dijo la chica y se despegó de la reja dando media vuelta.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Linda. —le contestó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y luego se fue, como bailando por el pasillo. Mail volteó de nuevo, pero los hombres ya iban de salida.

Se quedó mirando hasta un poco después de que salieran y luego se dio la vuelta cuando sintió una presión extraña, una presencia detrás de él. Al voltear se encontró frente a frente con Mihael, quien le hizo pegar un brinco del susto y se azotó contra la puerta de reja, golpeándose la cabeza.

—¡Mierda! —Mihael comenzó a reír descaradamente, burlándose de la forma en que se había sorprendido el pelirrojo y luego negó dándose la vuelta. Mail era apenas un poco más alto que él, si bien ambos eran delgados y altos esa pequeña diferencia se notaba.

—Espera. —le dijo, Mihael no se detuvo. Mail dio dos pasos largos para alcanzarlo y le sostuvo del brazo, intentando detenerle. Mihael volteó, con los reflejos más rápidos que Mail haya visto en una persona (al menos en alguien tan cerca de él) y le tomó de la muñeca con su mano libre, girando y torciéndole el brazo hasta que el pelirrojo le soltó y luego llevándolo hacia su espalda para que se diera la vuelta, y sin detenerse, aunque Mail se quejara e intentara zafarse sin lograrlo a causa del dolor, Mihael subió el brazo del pelirrojo aún más, como si quisiera rompérselo, y se acercó a susurrarle al oído.

—No me toques. —luego le soltó. Mail cayó al piso, con los ojos llorosos y se agarró con la otra mano el brazo lastimado, le dolía _como una mierda_, eso era lo que quería gritar, que le dolía, pero no pudo. No hizo más que quejarse hecho ovillo en el piso, mientras Mihael se alejaba de ahí por el pasillo, sin dignarse a mirarlo.

**-o-**

—¿No irás por el almuerzo? —preguntó Nate. Mail estaba acostado sobre su cama, dándole la espalda. El albino iba de salida, le miró desde la puerta. Mail negó, todavía se sobaba el brazo.

—Roger vendrá por ti si no te encuentran en el comedor. —dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Mail suspiró y se sentó en la cama, ya eran el golpe y la llave en el brazo, apenas llevaba un día metido en Wammy's, ¿cuántas cosas más le iban a pasar hasta que saliera? Si es que salía...

Se puso de pie, aseguró su cajetilla y su consola en los bolsillos grandes de sus pantalones de mezclilla y luego salió sosteniéndose el brazo derecho con el otro. Se sentó en el comedor en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, pegando a la pared a un lado de una de las ventanas, sin nadie más en la mesa, sin mirar a nadie. Comió con la mano izquierda mientras tenía la derecha sobre su regazo, y no hizo más que escuchar las pláticas de los demás a su alrededor. Luego las puertas del comedor se abrieron y Mihael entró. Mail casi se ahoga con el bocado que tenía en su boca, se quedó mirando mientras el rubio entraba y avanzaba hasta donde iba a recibir su comida, una enfermera entró después de él y le miró desde lejos, hasta que él se sentó en una de las mesas. Los demás le miraban, claramente Mail también, pues parecía ser el centro de atención. Nadie se le acercaba, y en realidad había dos que no le miraban. El chico alto y delgado que a veces se ponía a cuatro patas en el suelo solo le había visto entrar y luego se había ido a otro lado a terminar de desayunar; y el único que no le miraba en absoluto, ni siquiera al haber entrado, era Nate.

Mail se quedó en silencio mirándole hasta que Mihael alzó la vista, molesto por la comida que tenía enfrente y haciendo el plato a un lado, para luego cruzarse con la mirada de Mail justo al otro lado del comedor. El pelirrojo tragó saliva, sin moverse. El rubio se levantó de su silla y fue hasta donde él. Mail se removió en su propia silla, algo nervioso. ¿Iba a golpearle otra vez?

La enfermera que había entrado detrás de Mihael al principio le había seguido, el rubio se sentó en la silla frente a Mail, y la enfermera se paró a un lado de él. El ojiazul alzó la mirada hacia la mujer.

—No voy a hacerle nada, solo quiero presentarme. —su voz había cambiado a la de antes. Mail le había escuchado gritar de rabia al llegar y luego susurrar grave y hasta un tanto escalofriante. Ahora su voz era suave, sin enojo o preocupación. Mail sintió el vello de su nuca erizarse, dudaba que fuera la misma persona.

La enfermera asintió luego de mirar al rubio unos segundos.

—Pero no estaré lejos, son órdenes.

—Te prometo no hacer nada. —dijo Mihael con una pequeña sonrisa y la mujer fue a sentarse a otro lado del comedor. Mail no quería mirarle, pero al final lo hizo.

—No tiembles, no voy a hacerte nada. —su voz cambió de nuevo, más grave, sus ojos también diferentes.

_Estaba mintiendo..._

—¿Qué quieres?

Mihael sonrió.

—Ya dije que quiero presentarme.

Mail tensó la mandíbula, cómo iba a estar seguro de que no estaba mintiéndole con eso también. Se sobó inconscientemente el brazo lastimado y Mihael le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Te duele?

Por alguna razón Mail pensó que esa no iba a ser la única vez que escuchara esas palabras, y le dieron escalofríos. Negó, tratando de ocultarlo, sí le dolía aunque ya no tanto. Mihael volteó a ver sus ojos, se quedó clavado en ellos, hasta que Mail se puso incómodo y volteó el rostro.

—¿Qué tengo, o qué?

—Tienes un moretón. ¿Dónde quedaron tus goggles? —sonrió de nuevo con malicia.

—Roger se los llevó...

—Claro, ese viejo amargado. —Mihael se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, sentandose cómodamente con las piernas abiertas. Mail trataba de ponerse a la defensiva, aun cuando el rubio parecía no querer atacarle, al menos no pronto.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—M-mail...

—¿Cómo?

—Mail. —repitió luego de aclararse la garganta.

—¿No tienes apellido?

—¿Eh, para qué quieres saber? —el rubio soltó una risita y acercó la silla para quedar a un lado del otro. Mail se hizo instintivamente hacia atrás para esquivar lo que viniera, Mihael no le hizo nada más que mirarlo.

—Eres de los pocos que se atreve a hablarme así. Si no es que el último que todavía tiene dientes como para poder hablar —le sonrió—. Creo que me agradas.

Mail tragó difícilmente saliva y Mihael se acomodó para mirar al mismo lado del comedor que él.

—¿Ya conoces a los demás?

—Eh, no...

—¿Tu compañero es el pendejo enano, verdad?

—Hmm, ajá.

—Es un idiota, no te juntes con él.

Curioso era que ambos hablaban mal del otro, pensó Mail, definitivamente se odiaban.

—Eh, no hablo mucho con él.

—Bueno, no lo hagas. O no hables conmigo de nuevo.

—Él no me golpea. —susurró bajo con intenciones de no ser escuchado, pero fallando en el intento. Mihael le miró y luego se soltó a reír fuertemente. Los demás lo miraron, Mail cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

—¿No te gusta que te peguen?

—No...¿a quién le gusta que le peguen? —le miró.

—Puedo hacer que te guste. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Mail pudo sentir como si todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentrara en su rostro y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—D-dijiste que ibas a presentarte, y no lo has hecho. —habló mirando el plato de comida casi vacío delante de él, quería evitar el contacto con sus ojos.

—¿Apoco nadie te ha dicho nada de mí? Si estás con Nate seguro ya te dijo mierda y media sobre mí, o puedes preguntarle a cualquiera.

—O puedes decírmelo tú. —se encogió de hombros él. Podía sentir la mirada del rubio clavándose en su nuca, no quiso voltear. Jugó con el tenedor y le miró de reojo.

—Hmm, soy Mihael Keehl, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes. Y no estoy loco como todos los idiotas de aquí.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

Mihael abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso de pie.

—No voy a contestar eso aquí, mejor termina de comer, y deja de jugar con tu comida, maldito perro. —luego se fue.

La enfermera le siguió hasta su mesa de donde recogió su comida para irse, Mail se quedó mirando hasta que desapareció por la puerta que le llevaba a la sala de estar. Tragó saliva una vez más, no estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido ahí, ni de lo que pasaría después.

_¿Cuándo me convertí en un perro?_


	5. Ducha

**Ahhhh, ¡hola! ¡Adivinen quién llegó! Yo :3 (ok, basta)**

**Me gustó hacer este capítulo. Es más largo que el anterior, espero seguir haciéndolos así todos, y que no me maten por hacerlos esperar tanto askdjkfg en verdad, lo lamento xD**

**¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hacen, ahí me tienen como buen perro esperando a que llegue un correo con el review y luego brincando en la silla toda contenta porque me escriben y aksdjkjksdfg, sí, así me pongo.**

**Advertencias: Contiene Yaoi, manéjese con cuidado, éste lado arriba(?) eh...no, pero sí. Jajaja, tiene algo de yaoi (¡al fin!) aunque no es mucho, espero que les guste y que no me asesinen, ¿sí? Más adelante tendré lo que quieren, oh, sí, yo sé lo que ustedes desean. Quieren ver a Matt y a Mello juntitos, ¿eh? Las conozco, pillas. Bueno, a lo que venían xD**

**Enjoy!**

**PD: Soy un ASCO tremendo para los nombres de los capítulos, no me odien, las quiero, bye.**

**PD2: Perdón si hay horrores de ortografía, a veces se me pasan, y ya saben, uno que es pobre y sin beta, well. ¡lean!**

* * *

**V**

Al final del pasillo blanco había una puerta negra, y en la ventanilla de cristal templado se leía con letras plateadas _Dr. Yagami_. Mail vio como después del desayuno varios de los chicos de la Wammy's se perdían detrás de esa puerta, el tiempo que permanecían variaba, algunos llegaron a estar hasta una hora, y otros apenas unos minutos, pero nadie salía igual que como entraban. La habitación de Mail estaba cerca de ahí, así que podía verlos caminar por el largo pasillo y luego salir acompañados de una enfermera o más. Vio a Mihael caminar por ahí de mala gana, el rubio había volteado justo al pasar por la puerta de Mail, y le había dedicado una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Un enfermero iba a su lado, como cuidando que no se desviara del camino, Mail se levantó de su cama y salió al pasillo a verle, se sorprendió al notar que no solo él estaba al pendiente, sino que más chicos miraban asomados apenas desde sus habitaciones, justo como él. Comprendió que Mihael era como un faro que llamaba la atención de todos, quisieran o no, y entendió también, que en realidad le interesaba, aunque todavía seguía sin saber si eso era bueno o malo.

—Ya todos saben que te eligió a ti. —Mail volteó al escuchar la voz, era Nate quien entraba a su habitación con unos muñecos de peluche en las manos.

—¿Qué?

—Mihael te eligió, para lo que sea que su mente te quiera. Y ellos lo saben. —Nate volteó al pasillo discretamente, haciéndole ver a Mail que los que antes miraban al rubio ahora lo veían a él. El pelirrojo entró a la habitación junto con el albino y entrecerró la puerta tras él. Nate se sentó en su cama con los juguetes, como si nada más existiera ahí, Mail se le quedó mirando un poco antes de sentarse en su propia cama.

—¿Qué me hará?

—Con lo inestable que Mihael es, no puedo decírtelo claramente. —Mail respiró profundo y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tocó la consola, con ganas de sacarla, pero dudando de hacerlo en presencia de Nate. No sabía si le delatarían, no quería que se lo quitaran, pero ya comenzaba a extrañarlo. Observó al albino jugar con todo lo que tenía en la habitación, había un par de repisas ahí, y en ellas había distintos tipos de juguetes, pero ninguno mecánico ni electrónico. Tenía alguna especie de títeres, muchos rompecabezas, Nate parecía un fanático de esos, y tenía peluches, varios muñecos con los que parecía estar inventando historias por la forma en que los movía, como si hablaran. Parecía un niño pequeño, todos en la casa parecían tener algo.

Mail se quedó mirando en silencio, ¿qué era lo que tenía él, como para encerrarlo con ellos?

La puerta se abrió, una de las enfermeras asomó la puerta como lo hacía normalmente para revisar que no hubiera problemas. Mail la reconoció como la del encendedor.

—¡Espera! —la mujer lo hizo, sostenía un portapapeles en sus manos, entró a la habitación y esperó a que Mail sacara la cigarrera. Ella metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el encendedor, a Mail le molestaba un poco el depender de ella, pero era eso o nada. Encendió el cigarro y le dio una calada, relajándose.

—Mail, agradecería que fumaras fuera de nuestra habitación, al menos mientras yo esté presente. —dijo Nate con voz sobria. La enfermera miró la cara de Mail ponerse blanca, y luego le habló tranquila.

—Puedes salir a la sala, Roger no está hoy, no habrá problemas.

Entonces el pelirrojo se puso de pie y salió junto con ella, antes de lanzarle una mirada a Nate, quien no dejaba de jugar con sus muñecos. _Qué niño..._

—Gracias. —dijo el albino y luego Mail cerró la puerta. Se fue a la sala, disfrutando su cigarrillo mientras la mujer se iba al otro lado a seguir con las revisiones, y se encontró con el chico de cabello alborotado. Sus ojos estaban rojos, como si estuvieran irritados, y cansados. Se le paró enfrente a medio pasillo y le sonrió en una forma que Mail solo pudo catalogar como maniática.

—Hola, chiquillo. —le dijo y Mail juró sentir escalofríos.

—Hola...

—¿No tienes un dulce? —Mail negó despacio, el otro era más alto que él como por una cabeza, se veía quizá un par de años mayor, o un poco más.

—No, lo siento.

—Bueno, no importa. —se encogió de hombros y se giró para irse, a medio camino, entre el pasillo donde estaban y la sala de estar, se puso a cuatro patas y se fue así, como si fuera un animalito. Mail tragó saliva y luego dio otra calada a su cigarro cerrando los ojos y negando como para desaparecer la imagen.

Adentro se encontró con los demás, quienes le ignoraron al entrar. Miraban la TV, Mail se sentó a un lado de ésta, en el sofá donde antes había estado observando a todos, e hizo lo mismo. La chica castaña con la que había hablado más temprano lo vio y se le acercó contenta, como bailando otra vez. _¿Linda? ¿Ese era su nombre?_

—Hola. —le sonrió, y él le saludó de la misma forma.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Ehm...bien, ¿y tú? —la miró extrañado, no sabía si sentirse algo tenso por la cercanía de la chica, Mail no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Contenta. Hoy hice unos dibujos muy lindos —le dedicó una sonrisa más grande y siguió hablando como si nada—, te los enseñaría pero Roger se los lleva un tiempo y luego me los regresa. ¿Puedo dibujarte a ti?

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero dibujarte, me gusta tu cabello. —alzó una mano para tocarle y Mail se alejó un poco, sorprendido por el repentino movimiento de Linda. Al final ella no lo tocó y bajó la mano enseguida, volteando su mirada al frente, y cambiando de expresión.

—Quiero mis crayones.

—¿D-dónde están?

—Las enfermeras me los quitan cuando termino de dibujar.

—Es que a veces se los come. —habló el chico con el que antes se encontrara Mail. El pelirrojo volteó a verlo, estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado. Comenzó a sentirse acorralado de aquella forma, con uno en cada costado.

—Cállate, Beyond. Tú te los comerías también.

—No, yo te comería a ti. —le dedicó una sonrisa y Linda tembló de miedo encogiéndose sobre el sofá. Beyond soltó una risa y se tiró al piso agarrándose el estómago.

—Me das miedo. —le dijo la chica y Mail intercaló miradas entre ambos. Beyond le miró desde el piso y sonrió hacia el pelirrojo.

—¿Tú me tienes miedo?

Mail negó, mintiendo. Claramente le parecía extraño, aunque no estaba aterrado, sólo se sentía un poco incómodo...sí, está bien, quizá tenía un poco de miedo, los ojos de Beyond, si es que ese era su nombre correcto, eran los que le hacían pensar eso.

—N-no.

—Tartamudeaste...

—Es que le das miedo, vete. —habló Linda todavía con los pies encogidos sobre el sofá como tratando de alejarse de un bicho en el suelo. Beyond se enderezó y se acercó a ambos gateando, Linda soltó un gritito y Mail se hizo hacia atrás.

—Ya, adiós niños. No seas miedosos, nos vemos en la noche. —y luego se puso de pie, lanzandoles de nuevo esa sonrisa que le daba escalofríos a Mail y se fue al otro lado de la sala. Linda se relajó y también se puso de pie, arreglándose el vestido y el cabello.

—Lo odio.

—No le hagas caso... —le dijo Mail pero Linda ya no le hizo caso, se fue de ahí como si nunca le hubiera dicho nada y Mail se quedó mirando como idiota. Recordó que tenía el cigarrillo en sus dedos y se dispuso a terminarlo. La puerta del fondo del pasillo se abrió y se puso atento, alzando la cabeza como si con eso escuchara mejor. Se reprochó a sí mismo cuando su mente le puso la imagen de un perro alzando las orejas para escuchar algo. Todavía tenía las palabras de Mihael en la mente, la forma en que le había llamado perro como si no fuera más que un animal.

Se puso de pie y vio salir del pasillo al rubio, notó en seguida que estaba diferente, que su mirada se veía apagada. Un enfermero lo llevó hasta otro de los pasillos que tenían habitaciones y Mail se quedó esperando a que el rubio lo mirara, al menos. Nunca lo hizo, apenas si podía caminar. Por alguna razón, el pelirrojo se sintió ignorado, todavía esperaba que Mihael se le acercara e intentara hacerle algo, o le platicara, lo que fuera, pero nada.

**-o-**

Un rato después, poco antes de la comida, decidió entrar a su habitación. Había escuchado a las enfermeras decir que más tarde abrirían la biblioteca para algunos de ellos, para los que estuvieran mejor, y se le había ocurrido preguntar si podía tomar un baño. Una mujer, que parecía ser la jefa de las enfermeras le indicó que podría hacerlo, que tomara su ropa y la siguiera hasta los baños.

—Voy a quedarme aquí, no voy a mirar, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Aquí? —le preguntó Mail. Los baños eran como las duchas de la escuela, la jefa de las enfermeras iba a esperarle sentada en una silla. Las duchas por suerte tenían una pequeña puerta, eran individuales, pero aún así, Mail se sentía incómodo de tener que bañarse mientras alguien más estaba en la misma habitación vigilandole.

—No tardaré...

—No me puedo ir de todas formas, no voy a estar mirando, no pienso hacerte nada, imagina que no estoy aquí y listo, son las reglas y debo quedarme.

Mail soltó un suspiro, derrotado. No podía hacer nada más, era un chico de dieciséis que iba a bañarse con una mujer mayor a sus espaldas. Dejó la ropa y tomó una de las toallas, luego entró y abrió la llave para dejar el agua correr. Miró hacia atrás, podía ver a la mujer ahí, al principio ella le miraba, luego se distrajo leyendo alguna clase de notas en un portapapeles. El agua corrió por el cuerpo del pelirrojo, y él se volteó esperando poder ignorarla. Se dio una larga ducha, durante un rato pudo ignorar todo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, imaginó que no estaba encerrado ahí, sino que vivía en una casa grande y bonita junto con más gente que le agradaba. Wammy's era bastante bella por fuera, y se imaginó que por dentro era igual, con bellos muebles de madera y pasillos alumbrados con lámparas finas.

Pudo escuchar voces pero no les prestó atención, se lavó el cabello mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo caminado libremente por los pasillos hacia su habitación, una para él solo, sin necesidad de compartir con nadie, donde podría terminar su cajetilla sin depender de ninguna mujer y jugar con sus videojuegos como antes y mirar películas toda la noche. Sonrió y luego algo le hizo abrir los ojos. En la ducha de al lado estaba Mihael, mirándole atento, recargado en la pared que les dividía.

Mail brincó y se pegó contra la pared del otro lado, Mihael se rió.

—¿Lo disfrutas? —Mail se quitó el cabello del rostro que le impedía ver, y buscó a la mujer que se suponía que le estaba cuidando. Ya no estaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ah, mandé a la vieja a hablar con Roger, dijo que iba a mandar a alguien a cuidarnos.

Mail se dio cuenta que el agua seguía corriendo y que se encontraba desnudo, con Mihael enfrente. El rubio sonrió de nuevo y bajó la mirada deteniéndose en la parte baja de Mail. El pelirrojo se sonrojó y se cubrió con las manos.

—¿T-te importa? Quiero terminar...de ducharme.

—Ah, sí. Tú termina, yo no existo. —le dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y se alejó para abrir la llave de su ducha y dejar el agua correr. Mail se le quedó mirando mientras el agua lo bañaba y oscurecía el rubio de su cabello, Mihael le ignoró desde entonces y se bañó mientras tarareaba algo que Mail no pudo reconocer. Tragó saliva con dificultad, para entonces el ritmo de su corazón ya se había normalizado después del susto y de la vergüenza de haberse expuesto así. Terminó de bañarse y salió de ahí cubierto con una toalla, sin quitarle la vista al rubio, cuidando que no volteara a espiarle mientras se vestía.

Mail se puso su ropa, unos jeans oscuros y una camisa a rayas de manga larga, luego se secó el cabello y salió, Mihael no volteó de nuevo.

**-o-**

Mail Jeevas estaba en su habitación, acostado sobre su cama, con el brazo cubriéndole el rostro, la luz de la bombilla en el techo le molestaba, Nate la había encendido porque seguía encerrado ahí jugando, parecía que tramaba cosas con esos muñecos y que construía otras; Mail prefirió no hacerle caso.

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez desde que él regresara de la ducha, la primera había sido una de las enfermeras, y como él sabía que no era tiempo de otra revisión, supuso que debía ser alguien más, por lo que se descubrió la cara, y la luz le molestó. Esperó unos segundos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran y luego vio parado en la entrada a Mihael.

Mail se sentó sobre su cama, mirando al rubio, vestía de negro, como siempre, aunque con ropa un poco más ajustada. Mihael miró al albino sobre la cama y puso los ojos en blanco, se acercó hasta la cama de Mail y le tomó del brazo, el otro se quejó.

—¡Oye!

—Sígueme.

—¿A dónde?

—Deja de hacer preguntas y sígueme, mierda. —le levantó de la cama y lo sacó de ahí. Lo llevo por todo el pasillo hasta el otro lado, abrió la puerta de una habitación y se metió en ella soltando a Mail.

—Entra y cierra. —Mail lo hizo, despacio, inseguro de lo que le haría, y en el momento en que le dio la espalda se maldijo por haberlo hecho. Mihael le acorraló contra la puerta, Mail todavía tenía su mano en el pomo y Mihael le había azotado haciendo que el pelirrojo se quejara.

—¿¡Qué haces!?

—¡Cállate! No quiero que grites, no quiero que venga nadie, así que guarda silencio. —le golpeó la cabeza y Mail se golpeó la nariz contra la puerta. Se quejó de nuevo, pero no gritó. Cerró los ojos y sintió algo tibio salir de su nariz, subió la mano libre para limpiarse la sangre, pero Mihael le detuvo antes haciéndole lo mismo que antes, doblando el brazo hasta su espalda haciendo que se quejara de nuevo de dolor.

—No, no, no, no ¡duele! ¡suéltame!

—Te dije que te calles, puto perro. —lo hizo, esperando que con eso aflojara el agarre que le lastimaba. Sintió la sangre llegar hasta sus labios y la lamió sin poder hacer nada más.

—No soy un perro...

Mihael se rió. Aflojó el agarre un poco, con la otra mano había aprisionado la que Mail tenía sobre el pomo evitando que se moviera de ahí, todavía contra la puerta. Mail giró la cabeza para que su mejilla fuera la que recibiera otro golpe en caso de que Mihael le empujara de nuevo, y no su nariz, todavía le dolía. El brazo ya no podía moverlo, el rubio tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

—Cuando llegue y te vi, tenías una cara de perrito tan graciosa...como si estuvieras perdido, y luego estabas tan asustado al verme, casi lloras. —dijo divertido.

—Me golpeaste...Casi me sacas los ojos con eso.

—Dios, pero qué exagerado. —se rió alejando el rostro del suyo pero sin soltarle.

—No lo soy...no soy un perro.

—¿Lloraste, verdad? —le ignoró—. Cuando te golpeé y cuando te torcí el brazo esta mañana. No resistes nada de dolor, debes aprender, Mail.

—¡Yo no quiero!

—¡Te dije que no grites! —empujó sus caderas contra él, para aplastarlo contra la puerta, Mail se quejó de miedo al sentir que se golpeaba la entrepierna contra la pierna. Mihael sonrió detrás de él. Soltó el agarre de la mano sobre el pomo, sin soltar la otra muñeca de Mail y se aferró a su cintura con la mano libre.

—¿Q-qué haces? —Mail dio un brinco, Mihael sonrió todavía más—. M-mihael...

—Llámame Mello.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado. Intentó voltear para verle a los ojos, apenas alcanzando a mirar parte de su rostro, de esos ojos azules encendidos y de esa sonrisa que le daba escalofríos, la habitación tenía poca luz, apenas le miraba los ojos brillar.

—Soy Mello, dime así de ahora en adelante, para ti soy solo Mello... —susurró con voz grave. Mail tragó saliva nervioso, los cambios de voz que tenía le ponían los pelos de punta; sintió la mano de Mello correr de su cintura hasta su abdomen, por debajo de la ropa. Mail saltó de nuevo, pegando sin querer su cuerpo contra las caderas de Mello. Un calor le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. El rostro de Mello se acercó de nuevo a él, a su oreja y el pelirrojo sintió el aliento caliente sobre su piel haciendo que se erizara todavía más y que cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Cómo te voy a decir yo?

—¿E-eh?

—Otro nombre, Mail suena aburrido...¿cómo quieres que te llame? —tocó con su lengua la piel de su cuello y Mail se retorció entre él y la puerta, sintiendo detrás de él cómo Mello pegaba sus caderas para evitar que se moviera tanto. Mail soltó un jadeo, comenzaba a sentirse mareado de todo eso, era excitación lo que sentía y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Su mano no había soltado el pomo aunque ya no tenía porqué hacerlo, al contrario, se había aferrado más a él como si eso evitara que cayera o fuera arrastrado por Mello a otra cosa, Mail sostenía lo que podría llevarle afuera aunque muy en el fondo no quisiera salir. Mello bajó la mano que tocaba su abdomen y le tocó por encima del pantalón. Mail soltó un gemido y luego se mordió los labios apenado, podía sentir sus mejillas comenzando a arder poco a poco; Mello soltó una risita y trató de mirar su rostro.

—Dime un nombre, perrito...

—D-deja de decirme así...

—Pues dime un nombre, anda.

Abrió los ojos, desorientado. La mano en su entrepierna se movía muy despacio, le apretaba por encima de la mezclilla y le desconcentraba.

—M-matt...

—¿Eh, Matt? Suena bien...—dijo Mello dándole otro apretón y Matt ahogó otro gemido tratando de reprimirse— ¿Quieres gritar ahora?

Matt negó y se mordió el labio cerrando los ojos de nuevo. La mano se movió hacia arriba de nuevo, Matt creyó que iba a soltarle, pero no fue así. Mello metió la mano bajo su ropa y el gemido fue más agudo y más fuerte que antes, haciendo también que moviera sus caderas contra las del rubio y que el calor le recorriera toda la espina y luego se concentrara en la parte baja de su cuerpo, entre sus piernas. Jadeó, la mano de Mello se coló bajo sus bóxers y tocó su piel muy lento. Matt arqueó la espalda, soltó otro jadeo, le costaba respirar normalmente, estaba agitado y Mello estaba sonriendo más que nunca.

—¿Te gusta?

—N-no...—gimió. Mello tocó su miembro y Matt perdió la cabeza. Se sintió mucho más avergonzado que en la ducha, pero no pudo evitar nada de lo que sucedía, ni siquiera en su cuerpo. Estaba poniéndose duro, por más que quisiera evitarlo, Mello estaba haciendo que se pusiera duro y le gustaba. Movió sus caderas hacia atrás para tener más contacto con el cuerpo del rubio, el otro fortaleció el agarre en su brazo, Matt se quejó. Mello sacó la mano solo para poder desabrocharle los jeans, estaba muy ajustado y casi no podía moverse dentro de ellos. El ojiverde se quejó, quería sentir más, más de lo que fuera que Mello le estaba dando y abrió los ojos para buscarle. Mello se acercó como pudo, sin soltarle ni dejar de trabajar con su mano sobre el botón y el cierre, y lamió la sangre de los labios de Matt. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, Mello le sonrió y volvió a empujarle contra la puerta con una embestida fuerte, Matt soltó otro jadeo.

Por fin le desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó apenas un poco como para poder sacar el miembro de Matt, soltó otro jadeo cada vez con menos aire en sus pulmones, ya no respiraba, eran jadeos que le mareaban, y lo único que sentía era la mano de Mello sosteniendo su miembro erecto, las rodillas le temblaban, comenzó a sudar.

—M-me... Nghhh...—se aferró al pomo de la puerta, gimiendo—, Mello...

—¿Dices que no te gusta, eh? —le mordió el cuello y dio un respingo. Su voz era suave, sensual, Matt arqueó la espalda de nuevo, buscando más contacto contra el cuerpo del rubio, quién le embistió un par de veces, la primera lenta, la segunda salvaje. Matt podía sentirlo a través de la ropa, junto con un extraño deseo de tenerlo, cosa que no podía ni quería explicarse. La mano del ojiazul comenzó a trabajar en él, masturbándolo cada vez más rápido, tocando todo su miembro jugando con su pulgar sobre él y deteniéndose en la punta. Matt apenas respiraba, contenía el aliento y luego se deshacía en jadeos, cerraba los ojos, se mordía el labio mientras movía las caderas para rozarse contra Mello. No entendía nada, solo sabía que le gustaba y que eso le estaba dando más placer que sufrimiento. Mello bajó la velocidad y Matt se quejó.

—N-no pares...

—Creí que no te gustaba, Matt. —quiso contestarle pero no fue capaz de decir nada coherente. La mano de Mello volvió a moverse al ritmo de antes, rápido, sintiendo cómo Matt pronto terminaría. Mello decidió no prolongarlo más, aunque le encantara mirarlo así, y soltó el agarre de su brazo para tocarlo con ambas manos y hacerle terminar antes.

—¡Mello! —gritó al contacto con él y Mello se acercó despacio, restregándose contra su cuerpo, y puso sus labios cerca de su oído para gemirle muy lentamente. Con eso Matt se corrió entre sus dedos y sus rodillas perdieron fuerza. Soltó la perilla y se quedó jadeando contra la puerta de la habitación aferrándose a ella como le fue posible, con una mejilla helada por el contacto con esa y la otra ardiente por el aliento del rubio. Mello le soltó poco a poco y luego se alejó dejándolo caer al suelo. Matt todavía respiraba agitadamente, le miró desde abajo. Mello se limpió las manos con algo que recogió de su cama, Matt no pudo ver qué era. La sangre que le había escurrido de la nariz lastimada se había secado de camino a sus labios y se había vuelto oscura, viéndose casi negra por la poca luz de la habitación, excepto por lo que había quitado Mello con su lengua, que había dejado una mancha grande y rojiza sobre la piel del ojiverde. El cabello se le pegaba a la frente por el poco sudor que se había creado en tan poco tiempo y su pecho se movía salvajemente tratando de recuperar la respiración en un ritmo normal, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas. Cerró las piernas y trató de abrocharse el pantalón, aunque tenía un brazo y una mano entumidos. Mello le sonrió y se puso en cuclillas frente a él, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Tienes los ojos de perrito otra vez —luego se puso de pie, el tono de su voz cambió de uno suave a otro más salvaje en un segundo e hizo que Matt temblara—. Ponte de pie y límpiate, tienes cinco minutos antes de que venga la enfermera a revisar. —luego abrió la puerta y se salió de la habitación, dejando a Matt en el suelo.


End file.
